New Life
by katei92
Summary: Logan s past may change the meeting between him and Rogue I m redoing all chapters with a Beta so the first will be up soon
1. Chapter 1

**I know most of you hoped for a new chapter, but I just couldn't life with the old chapters anymore. I'm not changing the content, just putting more life in it. It will also be much longer than it originally was.**

**And most important you don't have to put up with my foul grammar anymore because I have a BETA. Sooooooooooooooooo much thanks to her, she really did an amazing job.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new version of the old chapter. Have fun, and don't forget to leave a review how you liked it.**

**Katei**

There was cold steel under his body, and a bright yellow light above him that stung his sensitive eyes. Those were the first things Logan was aware of when he opened his eyes. The next thing he knew was that his body was bare, other than a soft cotton sheet that covered his private parts.

His senses turned high, and his nose flared. He took in the characterizing smell of a densification, which could only mean one thing – he was in some kind of hospital. But through the stinging smell of disinfectant he could make out the flowery scent of a woman. Although his distinctive ears couldn't make out any movements around him, his nose never lied to him. She had to be around here somewhere.

After the momentary fog, from the bright light cleared from his eyes, he finally saw the woman that stood only a few feet from him. She took some steps towards him and leaned over him, the light creating a soft glow around her flaming red hair.

At first he didn't know what she was doing, but suddenly the lamp above him was turned off. Now he could finally take in her appearance. She was tall and lean, but her body wore womanly curves. She had a beautiful face that wore a warm small, but as he admired those curves he finally noticed that she wore a lap coat, which affirmed his earlier assumptions that he was in some kind of hospital.

Suddenly all his thoughts turned to one thing; _he had to get out of here. _ An eerie green glow and masks flashed in his mind, as he shot up from the table he was lying on_. _He certainly didn't want to go back to the place from his dreams. As soon as his naked feet touched the cold ground, his hand wrapped around the red-head's small neck.

In the next instant he had her pinned to the far metal wall. Fear was rolling of off her in waves, and she struggled to get free from his iron grip, but it only made him tighten his hold on her neck.

"Where am I?" His voice was still horse from sleep, but the growl that erupted from deep inside him only served to make her tremble more.

"Please…," was all she could get out.

Just as fast as he had her, he let go of her, and watched as she slowly sank to the ground. He looked around himself. He was in a big room. In the middle of it stood the metal bed that he had been laying on before, and all around the room medical objects lay on small metal tables.

Finally, he noticed a glass door on the other side of the room. He looked one last time at the woman that sat still on the floor; she was clutching her throat with both hands, and her eyes followed his moves.

He turned and went out the glass doors that automatically opened as he stood before it. There were two metal corridors, but nothing else. He went down the left one sniffing the air, which held nothing. After a minute he came to a spacious opening. On one wall were strange looking leather uniforms, but on the other side hung training clothes. He took some pants and a grey sweater, pulled them on and started walking again.

_-Come here.-_

He rapidly turned around, but the corridors were still empty.

_-This __way.-_

Where the hell did that voice come from? There was no one around, and his sensitive nose couldn't make out any smell.

He followed the strange voice till he stood in was an elevator. His breathing slowed some, but his heart race didn't. He didn't know were he was, and the panic in him was rising by the minute.

The doors closed, and he felt as it moved up. As the door opened again, he found himself in a hall. This time nearly everything was covered in wood. Nothing here reminded Logan of the sterile looking corridors from downstairs. It actually looked like a house up here. Paintings hung on the walls, and ornate rugs covered parts of the wood floor. There were even flower pots on elevated stands. And a big staircases lead up to an upper floor.

Suddenly a bunch of kids ran down the corridor in his direction. He quickly hid behind a wooden post. His breathing, which had slowed down when he exited the elevator, sped up to labored pants as soon as he heard the voice again.

_-This __way, don't__ be __scared.-_

He followed the voice to a wooden door, opened it, and went in.

All eyes of the room occupant turned to him. _**Students? **_Logan found himself in a room full of wooden chairs, which all stood turned to the man in the wheelchair.

"Ah, class dismissed," the man said aloud.

Logan pressed himself to the door as the kids walked out. "Welcome, Logan," the man in the chair greeted him. He immediately noted that his voice was the same one he heard before.

After a moment of silence, in which the bald man only smiled knowingly at him, the door opened and a woman with white hair and a man with a pair of red shades on his eyes walked in.

"Let's go to my office. Shall we?" he asked and began wheeling his chair out the door. Logan quickly followed with the other two occupants closely behind him.

They entered a room that looked similar to the one they had just exited. There was just one chair that stood before a big wooden desk, which was placed before a spacious window. Along one wall sat two black leather couches and expensive looking painting filled every bit of free wall.

"Where am I," was the first thing that came out of Logan's mouth as the woman closed the office door behind them.

"Please take a seat," the man said as he wheeled himself behind the desk.

Suddenly the chair that stood before Logan pushed itself out; he just starred at it.

"What? Did you think that you were the only one," the professor asked smiling as Logan reluctantly took a seat. "And to answer your question were at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters a school for mutants"

Logan just stared at him, his thoughts were racing one mile a minute, he repeatedly tried to tell himself that this wasn't some all some very strange dream.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, and that's Storm and Cyclops," he introduced gesturing at the other two occupants, who by now had moved closer to the older man.

"Storm and Cyclops… and what you are you? Wheels," Logan replied smirking, this really was some sort of bad joke. The young man starred angrily at him, and the woman tried to hide a small smile.

"You are here Logan," his head shot towards the _Professor _as he heard the name, Logan gave it to no one. But now a man he had never seen before used it. "Because you have some knowledge that a certain man with the name of Magneto desperately wants – and I may tell you that if he gets, what he wants to know, it will not end good for any of us."


	2. Chapter 2

_That bad :(?_

Rogue dismissed her class and slowly started packing her things.

"Miss Rogue" a small voice sounded from beside her, Rogue looked down and couldn't help but smile at the little girl who was covered in mud.

"Emma what happened to you, common lets get you cleaned up" Rogue took a little paint covered hand in hers and walked towards the small sink at the other side of the classroom.

"I took a mud bad" was her answer as Rouge started cleaning her face.

"A mud bad"?

"I heard Jubilee tell Kitty that she went to a new spa in town and there she got a mud bad, so I wanted one too but I'm to small to go to the spa" Emma giggled when Rogue began to clean her ears.

"Oh sugar, a mud bath in the spa isn't made with the dirt from outside" she tired to suppress the laugh that was ready to make its way out.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Why am I here?"

"Logan, do you know a man with the name of Magneto" Charles starred intensely at the man in the chair before him.

"Magneto, hell this is getting better and better" Logan slowly but surely lost his patients.

"He is a mutant too and he's trying to find you" he didn't let himself be bothered by the sarcasm.

"Find me why" this was really getting better and better first they kidnapped him out of his motel room and knocked him out and now they told him that some guy tired to find him.

"We're not sure yet but whatever he got planned it isn't good" as rolled out from behind his desk, he noticed how fast Logan stood up.

"Storm will show you too your room if you decide to stay" Logan nodded "Good" he replied smiling "I'll se you at dinner".


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey thanks for the reviews. I am currently searching for a beta for this story, so if anyones interested plz mail me._

Rogue and Emma slowly made there way from the class room to the main staircase.

"Your not going to do it again, are you" she questioned the little girl beside her.

Emma just shook her head, looking down guilty.

"Hey Rogue, Emma" they both looked up and saw Storm walking towards them with a strange man by her side.

"Hey Storm and…" Rogue looked at the men; he wore a grey x-men sweater and some black pants. His hair stood pointing up, and a grim look was pasted on his face.

"That's Wolverine he is going to stay with us for some time" Storm declared.

Marie nodded and held out her hand "I am ..."

Logan resultantly took her hand "Rogue, yeah I heard"

"I am Emma" he looked down and noticed the little girl that clung to the woman's other hand.

"I am Logan" "Yeah I heard" she was mocking him, that 3 feet small girl was mocking him, well she had balls, he had to give her that.

"Well we need to get going" and with that Rogue and Emma started walking again.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Logan sat on his bed, over thinking the day. This morning he had been in his camper, in the northern Canadian area and now he was in a school, a school for mutants to be correctly, in New York. What a crazy world. Some man with the name of Magneto was after him, for what he didn't know.

But life wasn't too bad there were beautiful woman here after all. Now he just needed some beer, and a good hockey game. He went towards the small TV in the room and turned it on, after some sapping and no finding he turned it off again. No hockey well there was still the chance of beer.

With that though he, went towards the door.c

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

When he got to the kitchen, a smell hit him, ah Rogue.

"Wolverine right" she turned towards him a carton of ice cream in her left and a spoon in the other hand. Marie then walked to the empty chair and sat down.

"What kind of name is Wolverine anyway" she asked smiling.

So she was a sassy one too, well two could play that game.

"I don't know what kind of name is Rogue" she smiled and it was probably the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Not a fake one or a sexy one, or even a grim one just a smile.

"Marie" Rogue smiled, she liked him, it wasn't often that new guys came here and certainly not ones that looked so good.

"Logan" he turned his back to her and opened the fridge, after some time of rooming through it, he turned to her again.

"Is there no beer" Logan asked, there went the beer and hockey.

"Sugar this is a school, but there's some soda in the cabinet over there" she replied pointing towards the left corner.

He went there and got one out. And after mulling it sat down beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, first off I´m so sorry for the long wait and the very short chapter. Secondly I´m still in need of a beta so please mail me.

The next morning Rogue was roused when something, or better someone jumped up on her bed.

"Wake up, wake up", Marie opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Emma. She sat up and stretched. God, she stayed up too late last night, but on the other hand talking with Logan had been really nice.

"You over slept" declared the small girl who by now sat on her bed. Rogue blinked, and suddenly the last night came rushing back to her. Logan certainly wasn't like any other man she met so far in her life. He was rough and hart although she believed that deep in him, he wasn't all that of a bad ass. Well at least she hoped so. Rogue was pulled out of her musings by the babbling girl on her bed.

"And then she took my doll" was the last thing Marie could snap up, before the questioning eyes of Emma stared up at her.

"Ähm, you know what why don't you let me get dressed and then you can tell me again, ok" With that she kissed her on the cheek and made her way to the bedroom.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

When Rogue was finished she took the girl down to breakfast. The dinning hall was packed, no wonder at this hour. She looked around the room, in search of two empty chairs, but her eyes turned down when Emma tucked at her hand. Rogue followed her gaze and it fell on Logan who sat at a completely deserted table. Together they walked towards him and stopped shortly before his chair. Now she was faced with the dilemma of asking for the empty spots, but Emma spoke up before Marie could even utter a word.

"Good morning do you mind if we sit here" but the little girl didn't wait for an answer and instantly sat in the chair beside Logan. The man looked first at Emma and then at Rogue and after a silent minute shrugged and went back to his eating. Rogue smiled and went to get the two of them some breakfast. As soon as she returned, she noticed that Emma was chattering again, and this time it was Logan who had to listen. She could barely snap up the word doll, and instantly knew that the girl told Logan the same story she got to hear a few minutes ago. She only hoped Logan would listen closer to Emma than she did that morning.

Rogue sat down and shoved the full plate to Emma who starred exceptionally up at Logan. She had to bit back a smile.

"Well, you should kick her ass" with that he got up and went to the door. Rogue starred open mouthed after him, as she turned back to Emma, she saw that the girl happily munched her breakfast.


	5. Please read Important

**PLEASE READ **

Before I´m posting a new chapter, I will redo the old chapters with my new beta. The first one will be up today.Sorry if you hoped for a new chapter, but I´m just not happy with the chapters I already wrote. Plz stay with me and read the new chap.

Wishes Katei


End file.
